The invention relates to table model hot plates for cooking, i.e., self-supporting hot plates for use on a table or like support as distinct on the one hand from cooking plates for fixed installation in the working surface of build-in hot plates of free-standing cooking ranges or stoves.
In all of the foregoing, vitreous ceramic tops (a glass-like heat resistant material) covering one or more radiant heating element bodies are becoming increasingly popular because of their appearance, easily cleaned cooking surface and high energy efficiency. Conventionally, if such appliances comprise a plurality of cooking positions, often three or more, each having its own individual, independently controllable radiant heating element body or body set, a single vitreous ceramic top is used to cover all of these. Such large vitreous ceramic tops are relatively expensive and suffer from the disadvantage that any breakage, even if affecting only a small part, e.g., only one of the cooking positions, necessitates replacement of the entire top.
The conventional constructions also afford a very limited range of variety, because it would usually be uneconomical to manufacture more than a small selection of combinations of cooking or warming positions to fit any particular size of vitreous ceramic top. Also, even within such limited scope for variation, if at any stage it should become necessary to change an existing combination, e.g., of different sizes or shapes of cooking positions, it will normally be necessary to replace the entire unit.
Conventional permanently installed constructions usually only lend themselves to a limited choice of installation localities within a given kitchen design. For example, the conventional tops of standard appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines or tumble dryers do not normally lend themselves for use as supports for a cooking surface. The same applies to loose items of furniture, such as tables or serving trolleys, to mention but a few examples.
A further disadvantage of conventional cooking and warming appliances forming part of permanently installed kitchen furniture is their immobility. If mobility is required, the user will have to invest in additional mobile appliances such as separate table top model hot plates or warming plates and find storage place for such appliances when not in use.
All of the above drawbacks are of even greater impact in the usual domestic environment of disadvantages population groups where housing conditions may be confined and cramped and where funds for investment in cooking and warming appliances are limited.
These disadvantages however, also apply in the case of caravans (trailer homes), dormobiles and holiday cabins, where greater mobility of cooking appliances would be a desirable feature.
On the other hand, ordinary movable table top hot plates and warming plates do not solve these problems either. They are but a poor substitute for a built-in or free-standing kitchen range. One of the former alone is usually too small, having fewer than the desired number and less variety of cooking points. Yet to employ two or more of these side by side is unsatisfactory from points of view of aesthetics, space utilization and cleaning.
There accordingly exists a need to overcome the foregoing disadvantages.
The present invention now provides a set of modular table model hot plates for cooking having substantially square or rectangular outlines in plan view, comprising the following features in combination:
(a) each hot plate forms a module having one or more sides of the square or rectangular outlines exactly matching one or more sides of one or more other hot plates of the set when placed in close fitting side by side relationship;
(b) each hot plate of the set having a vitreous ceramic top covering one or more radiant heating element bodies;
(c) each vitreous ceramic tops of the set, when the individual modules are placed side by side with said matching sides in close fitting contact, combine to form a level top surface, interrupted by joint lines of minimal width between the vitreous ceramic tops. The vitreous ceramic tops, which are preferably adhesively bonded in conventional manner onto a marginal shoulder or flange at the top of the base of each unit have outlines as closely as practical matching the plan view outlines of the sides of the units but not projecting these beyond in order not to interfere with the close fitting contact of the sides of adjoining units. A conventional silicone adhesive may be used for bonding the vitreous ceramic top onto the shoulder or flange.
Optionally, but not preferably each vitreous ceramic top may be bordered by retaining ledges, one or more of which constitute the upper part of a side as defined in (a). Although these retaining ledges facilitate positioning of the vitreous ceramic tops during assembly and obviate the use of assembly jigs, they impose limitations on the extent to which the joint between adjoining vitreous ceramic tops can be minimized due to the minimum thickness of the material (usually sheet metal) of the ledges.
These ledges, if present, may be as narrow as about 0.5-2.5, more preferably 0.7 to 0.7 mm, say 1 mm. More preferably the ledges are omitted entirely, permitting the vitreous ceramic tops to adjoin as closely as manufacturing tolerances allow.
Preferably the side lengths of the modules are equal to form one or more square modules, or when different, the longer side lengths are whole number multiples of the shorter side lengths. These side lengths are preferably selected so that they or multiples thereof substantially correspond to standard side lengths of table and appliance tops, in particular standard table tops in modular kitchen furniture.
Preferably one side, usually the front of each module is designed as a control panel carrying operating and/or control buttons, touch pads, knobs, and/or dials and optionally one or more pilot lights.
A particular embodiment of such set includes a corner module having essentially square or rectangular outlines as aforesaid, but modified in that one corner is chamfered to form a fifth side, which is preferably considerably shorter than any of the remaining sides, being designed as a control panel carrying operating and/or control buttons, touch pads, knobs or dials and optionally one or more pilot lights.
In use such a set may comprise a plurality of modules arrayed in an L-shaped configuration with a corner module as aforesaid forming the corner of the L. Alternatively, at least one said corner module is set up for the chamfered corner to be at an end of a rectilinear succession of modules. Advantageously, the set includes locating and position retaining mean for retaining the modules in their relative positions having been placed in a selected array. For example, the locating and position retaining means are devices adapted to engage with support buttons or feet of adjoining modules. Alternatively, the locating and position retaining means are catches or clips for locking together the adjoining sides of adjoining modules.
The scope of the invention extends to the individual modules of the set adapted to be used in combination as described above, more particularly by incorporating some or all of the features as set out above.
The individual modules may be supplied with plans and/or instructions, e.g., in or on a package, e.g., a carton containing one or more modules explaining layouts for combining modules in advantageous arrays.
The invention further includes in its scope, a pentagonal table model hot plate, usable as a corner module in a set as disclosed above having square or rectangular outlines as aforesaid, one corner of which is chamfered to form a fifth side, this fifth side being designed as a control panel carrying operating and/or control buttons, touch pads, knobs or dials and optionally one or more pilot lights. Besides the visual attractiveness of this design the construction offers the advantage that, when placed on a rectangular or square table or like support, the operating and control means are protected by being recessed in relation to the corner of the support.
These and other objects of this invention will be evident when viewed in light of the drawings, detailed description, and appended claims.